Friends And Love
by LQueenie
Summary: this is my first attempt on a L/J fic. It's mostly Lily talking about the life at Hogwarts! Review and Read pretty please and tell me what you think! I m already working on another L/J Fic ^_^ its going to be good!
1. Intro

~Credits to the one and only J.K. Rowling for some of the characters~  
  
  
  
Me, Lily Evans, just the ordinary girl, who just by chance got Head Girl with James Potter. Lily Evans, the auburn haired girl with emerald eyes. Anyway, how could I be paired with him. Little did I know, I was developing a crush on him without even knowing. How foolish it was to fall in love with a boy like that. I know that was stupid to do, I told myself over and over again. Oh yeah, Marie is my best friend in the whole world. We've been best friends since diapers, and she told me about her going to Hogwarts. I thought I was going to left behind, until I got that crisp sheet of paper stating I was a witch.  
  
At first it was hard being introduced to a word of swishing, spells, and incantations. I made it through it though. It was like a second nature to me. Then I met my match, James Potter, with his black hair swishing in all directions, and his intense brown eyes. The most known cute boy, and the Quidditch master.  
  
When we first got there, Marie instantly told me about her crush on James Potter. I had to try very hard to suppress my laughter and support my friend on her newfound interest. All through the first year all I saw on her notebooks was his name with the famous heart around it. She never got the guts to go up and at least say hi to him.  
  
During the years in Hogwarts, I had many things to deal with. As for my social status, I amazingly stayed up there in that category. Some of my other friends were Bianca, Jenna, and Sara. They won't be much in this story. I mostly had to concentrate on my school categories, even though Potions was one of my weak subjects. For me, failing was never an option in any of my school things. I had to deal with the little group that James Potter hung around with. They didn't bother me much, because they have developed a fear of me. When they play a prank of me, I make sure they don't do it again.  
  
James wasn't that bad though, because in the second year we developed a small friendship. I could never think of betraying my friend Marie, so liking him was never an option. I wish it wouldn't have ended how it did, but it did. James and I didn't like to hang out together, but always seemed to get in some kind of mess with his posse and Marie. That's how Marie finally started talking with James. She was one of the happiest people in the world. She still came to me though with that bottom lip sticking out because she saw James' little fan club, along with his girlfriend of the week. If I could do anything in the world I would've jumped out in front of him and yell to the world that Marie liked him, but she would never let me.  
  
Whether I chose to or not I started to develop a small crush on James but masked it with my usual veil of defensive comebacks. My most used line was, "I need to go study for my classes." I could see Marie always roll her eyes behind our friends when I said it, but she thought I liked no one. How could I tell my best friend in the whole world that I like the same person she did. And then it happened.  
  
  
  
A/N: I dunno you might think it's something else, but its not! Or is it? Read and Review to find out ^_^''' 


	2. Feelings

*** (Is a thought bubble :P)  
  
Lily felt a pang of hurt fill her heart as she saw James walking with Marie. ***No, I should be happy she's finally friends with him, and maybe she could be more***. Suddenly there was another pang of hurt go through her just as she saw them. Oddly enough, she saw James look over towards her and they were both in a trance as he and Marie passed by. She saw as James snapped out of it and looked back in front of him, listening to Marie.  
  
Potions with James is next. If only I could tell him but I see no way of telling him now. She walked into the dusty classroom, filled with old tables, worn by their age. She looked about worriedly and found that there was only a seat next to James. Sighing, she sucked up her pride and sat next to him, gazing silently ahead at the teacher. Lily felt James' gaze upon her and tried to ignore him.  
  
"Hi Lily," James said softly.  
  
Lily took a deep breathe and turned toward James opening her mouth but all that came out was a muffled sound.  
  
They sat there again, looking into each others eyes, and Lily could hear nothing around her, until suddenly she heard a stern voice say, "Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans!"  
  
She turned to face the gruesome face of Mr. Pafernickle. "Now that I've got the lovebirds attention, lets continue with the class." Lily opened her mouth to retaliate that comment, but found nothing form. She just turned beat red and looked silently in her book. ***What if Marie hears about this! She'll hate me forever*** Just then, she left out a stifled sob.  
  
"Something the matter?" she heard James say. Lily just then felt a surge of rage come out towards herself.  
  
"What's it to you?" Lily replied.  
  
"What's with this burst of anger towards me? I just…uhm…wanted to talk to you. Meet me at the third floor at 8:00. If you don't come, I will never talk to you again."  
  
Lily felt she couldn't reply to this and stared blankly at the teacher, obviously lost in her own thoughts,  
  
Potions class ended and Lily heard Marie call to her from behind. Quickly she spun around to face her best friend, with an excited expression telling her about her chats with James. ***I should tell her, I know I should!***  
  
"So what did you do today?" Marie asked while rocking back and forth on her heels.  
  
"Uhm….Well…" Lily said nervously.  
  
"Come on you can tell your best friend!" Marie said excitedly.  
  
"I discovered a new flavor of milk," Lily spurted out.  
  
"Kewl!!" Marie said excitedly with a twinge of uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"It's not quite finished so I am going to sneak out to the kitchen tonight."  
  
"Great! I'll come!"  
  
"No! You can't…I mean I need to figure this out myself, besides you have to call your mom, and its best that you get some sleep."  
  
"O…k…." Marie said a bit disappointed.  
  
The classes zipped by and she was hanging around the common room, and James hadn't been back all afternoon. ***Well he said to meet at the third floor so I suppose he could have come back here.*** "I guess I'll have to ask why." She mistakenly said out loud.  
  
Marie gave her an odd look and said, "Ask about what?"  
  
"Nothing, just about the Charms project," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Oh, Okay. Well I think I'll be heading to bed now," Marie said, letting out a yawn.  
  
"Goodnight." Lily slumped back on the couch and drifted off into a dream. 


	3. Nighttime Stroll

Lily awoke and yawned, rubbing her eyes to see it still dark out. ***Good I'm still awake…James!*** She looked quickly at her watch to see it was 8:10!!! "I'm late!" she cried out, and then covered her mouth as she noticed no one around. Quietly she tip-toed to the portrait and whispered the password to it. The portrait swung open and climbed over the notch. Lily cautiously looked from the left to the right in the hallway and slowly walked towards the staircase. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer and she froze on the stair case, sliding against the wall. It was Filch!!! Luckily he had gone the other way, and she heard the steps of him and his cat trotting away.  
  
Exhaling, she went up the first set of steps two by two, making great speed. Lily stopped a while to take a breather and then continued up the second staircase. ***Finally, I got to the third floor, but I don't know where on the third floor….*** She looked around, but saw no one! ***It's just another trick of his isn't it! Playing with my mind! Err! I hate him!*** She went to turn around, but instead heard someone whisper into her ear.  
  
"You're late."  
  
She gasped, and knew who it was now. She was about to turn around and yell at him, but instead of meeting his gaze, she met his lips. They embraced in a passionate kiss, and she knew she should pull away, but found herself kissing back. Quickly she stepped back and noticed that his invisibility cloak had fallen to the ground. ***What have I done? Why didn't I remember his famous invisibility cloak?! Oh no! What about Marie!!!*** Lily felt tears well up into her eyes, thinking about Marie, and looked quickly at James.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quickly.  
  
"About what?' James replied, with the moon coming across his dark hair.  
  
She looked up with tears brimming on her eyes and said, "I'm not going to betray my friend, let alone be another one of your girlfriends of the week!"  
  
"But it's different this time….I feel….so much different than I did before. I get this feeling…whenever I think of you. Please you must understand! I've never talked about this with anybody else…I know Marie likes me, but I…."  
  
"So is this just another one of your pickup lines isn't it? I should've suspected this!" Lily spurted out. She looked into James eyes and saw a painful look in his eyes, she had never seen before. "I have to go…"  
  
"Please don't," James said with pain flowing out with each word.  
  
Lily looked into his eyes once more, quickly passing by him to the staircase. When she got to the staircase she looked back at James again, hiding half behind the staircase. She saw a hint of tears brimming at his eyes, but couldn't tell from the tears falling down her cheek.  
  
"I'm….so….sorry." Lily could find no other words to say to him, and swept down the stairs. Suddenly she felt his present next to her, and ran faster down the staircase. She reached the bottom and ran straight into Filch, with his black cat next to him.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? Ms. Evans! I would have never expected this from you!" She saw him look at her and said, "You will get double detention, seeing that its this late, and you might only get one, if the other person comes out of hiding," as he looked across the stair way suspiciously. He suddenly did a turn around the hall. Lily closed her eyes. ***Please don't come out. Please don't come out. It's my fault for running!***  
  
"I also am here, Mr. Filth, I mean Filch," James said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh well then, that was suspected that one of you would be here," Filch said, glaring at James. Lily looked around to where James put the invisibility cloak, but didn't see it anywhere.  
  
"Well, I will see you tomorrow after school, cleaning the trophy cabinet, Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes, sir," Lily replied, cutting up James' rude remark.  
  
"Get back to your dorms, or I will assign you more detentions."  
  
Lily quickly walked ahead, and soon James was panting besides her.  
  
"These changes nothing," Lily said sternly.  
  
"It was a try."  
  
"Well stop trying," Lily replied, while staring ahead.  
  
"I shall never stop trying, my dear," James said.  
  
"I see you've finally stopped acting like your sweet, fake self." She felt a spur of silence as they clambered to the first floor.  
  
"It wasn't fake…besides now I'm taking a different approach."  
  
"Whatever approach that is, I don't care. Never try anything, because I could never look Marie in the eyes again…" Lily said she slowly walked up to her dormitory, going over what just happened. 


	4. Regular Day

Lily awoke to Marie shaking her. Lily groaned and turned around, covering herself with her blankets again.  
  
"Wakie, Wakie silly goose! Geesh! When did you come in last night? Man that must be some milk!" Marie said, while shaking Lily back and forth.  
  
"I..don't…want to go to breakfast," Lily cried.  
  
"Of course you do! And I'll make you!"  
  
"Nooooo…"  
  
Suddenly Lily felt herself being pushed from one side and she flailed her arms to stop herself, but met the floor instead. Groggily Lily arose from her pile of blankets, mumbling stuff and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Sooo! How'd the milk exploration go?" Marie said excitedly, looking as if she was about to be handed the gold prize.  
  
"Oh, well. I got caught," Lily said slowly. ***At least that's not a lie…***  
  
"You did! By Filch?!" Marie's eye's widened.  
  
"Yup, and now I have detention tonight."  
  
"Awww and I was planning to check out your milk progress.  
  
Lily smiled nervously and said, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright! Some other time. Right now get dressed! Time for some good breakfast!"  
  
Lily clambered into her bed, closing the four walls, and tapped her wand. Getting dressed in a couple of seconds, and applying some makeup along with a hair spell, she jumped out of her bed. Marie was near the dormitory door, tapping her foot.  
  
"Let's go then. Don't want to miss a look at James," Marie said, smiling happily.  
  
"Er, yeah," Lily said, hoping James wouldn't try anything.  
  
They walked out of the portrait and headed down to the Hall. Everyone was already in there, when they walked in the hall.  
  
"Boy am I hungry!" Marie exclaimed.  
  
Lily tried her all to ignore James, but caught his glance as he looked at her. They both looked away from each other at the same time. Lily took the seat across from James, unfortunately seeing that it was the only two seats left. Marie was also pushing her, so she could sit next to her, trying not to seem like she was obsessed with James, which she was anyway.  
  
Lily could only think about last night, as she was pushing her hash browns into her eggs.  
  
"Something the matter Lily?" Marie asked.  
  
"Yeah, something the matter?" She looked up to see that it was the one and only James asking her this, with a smirk across his face. Lily quickly looked back down at her plate.  
  
"No. I'm just not hungry. Plus, I'm fearing that Transformation class. I just can't get that one spell." Lily said reluctantly.  
  
"I would help you, but I'm not in that class with you. Sorry," Marie said sadly.  
  
"Well, I just happen to have that class with you, and I know that spell you can't get," James said, with a look of 'I'm going to get you' in his eyes. Lily looked from James to Marie, and saw Marie mouthing her 'yes'.  
  
"Fine," Lily said while clenching her teeth. James famous smile spread across his face as he continued eating. ***I wonder what he's thinking. Or maybe I don't want to know.***  
  
The first class was Charms, in which Lily had with Marie.  
  
"Lily….you can tell me anything, you know," Marie said.  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Well just always remember that."  
  
They didn't talk for the rest of class, mostly because Marie was stuck on the class project, and what to do. Anyway her next class was Transformation. **Yay….*** Lily walked in and saw James pat a seat next to him. Lily glared angrily at him and sat at another empty table. She saw through the corner of her eye, James slip into the next seat. Her teacher came walking in.  
  
"Today is a free study period." Then her teacher walked back out.  
  
***Wow that's weird…***  
  
"Wow that's weird," James said aloud. Lily looked shockingly at James and shook her head.  
  
"So are you going to help me with this or not?" Lily said annoyingly.  
  
"Of course, my dear."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Of course, my dear," James repeated.  
  
Throughout the class he did just as he did, and she actually got the hang of the spell she couldn't get. They bell rang and she grabbed her books and headed out.  
  
She suddenly turned around and bumped into James saying, "Thanks." James smiled, and Lily felt herself smiling too, but she quickly walked out of the classroom.  
  
She heard James say, "See you tonight!" 


	5. Broken

The other classes with James weren't as eventful. They both kept their distances, surprisingly. ***He's up to something. I just know it!*** As for Lunch, he kept glances back at her but she tried to show no notice of it. Even though its very hard to suppress a blush. Lily had to keep reminding herself of who he really was, and then she could control her emotions, because she had convinced herself he doesn't really like her.  
  
The whole day finally passed, and Lily was heading up for her dormitory, getting ready to go to detention. She opened the dorm door and opened her curtain on her bed. She gasped. On her bed there was a dozen crimson red roses lying in a pile.  
  
"What is it Lily?" Marie asked, as she walked into their dorm.  
  
"Nottthhiiinnggg," Lily replied.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
Marie gasped and read that note that said, You know who gave you these, my dear.  
  
"Who is it?!" Marie exclaimed. "You have got to be one of the luckiest people."  
  
"I suppose so," Lily said putting her fingers across the soft red roses. "I have to go to detention…."  
  
"But…"  
  
Lily quickly tossed the roses back on her bed, choosing to ignore them and walked out of the dormitory, leaving Marie with a swift wave.  
  
Lily approached the trophy case, and saw Filch and James there.  
  
"Well, your late Ms. Evans," Filch said while crunching the wash cloth in his hands. "You two got lucky today, because I have to pertain to some other business." ***Great…*** Filch threw the things on the ground and walked down the hall. James was staring blankly at her.  
  
"What?" she asked indignantly.  
  
"Nothing…" James said as he turned his head towards the trophies and started polishing them.  
  
"Well this has got to be one of the first times I've actually seen you work," Lily commented. James said nothing. "What are you thinking about, James?" Lily questioned, as she picked up a towel and started polishing the trophies. ***Ah, what I was wondering before. This ought to be good.***  
  
James looked up at her and said, "You." Lily froze and looked up at him. ***Me? Why me?***  
  
"So….um…those roses were from you?"  
  
"Of course, who else?" James asked puzzledly.  
  
"No one else," Lily replied shortly.  
  
James rose, and put down his cloth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily questioned.  
  
"I want a kiss," James said and smiled micheviously.  
  
Just then Siruis came in with his hands in his pockets and the usual smile.  
  
"Well, if it isn't to two love birds," Sirius said.  
  
"We're not lovebirds," Lily retorted.  
  
"Padfoot, what are you doing here?" James asked.  
  
"Ah, just supervising," Sirius answered.  
  
"Well I think I hear Filch coming back," James smirked.  
  
"I see how it is, you two lovebirds want to be left alone. Happy trailings, Prongs." At that, Sirius disappeared to what looked like to the common room. Lily snorted and continued to polish.  
  
"Don't think you get off that easily Lily Evans," James said. Lily looked up shocked.  
  
"You don't dare to even touch me James Potter!" Lily threatened.  
  
"Oh yes I do," James said as he walked towards her. Lily got up and started running in the opposite direction, and James kept on going back and forth too. Lily rounded the corner, laughing, looking for James and couldn't see him anywhere. She stopped and went in the other direction and tripped over his foot. She saw the floor coming closer, but stopped as James picked her up and turned her over, kissing her smack on the lips. Lily felt no harm in kissing back, and did. Suddenly she heard something crash onto the floor. It was Marie. She had came to bring her some milk and cookies, and probably to see James. Marie turned around and ran all the way back, and her sobs could be heard throughout the hall. Lily stood up and walked a couple steps.  
  
"Marie…."  
  
  
  
A/N: Erf :B I was bored today so I made two chapters up today! Please review! Thank you sooo much all you people that already reviewed!!! I am making up a new one too! It's cute hehe! Please R&R that one too, but I don't think I will post it until I am on my last chapter of this. ^_^ 


	6. Memorable

Lily looked down the hall, and turned back to James.  
  
"We should finish this," she said. James said nothing, just a cold stare came from him as he cleaned the trophies. ***I wonder what's wrong with him.*** "Is something the matter?" Lily asked.  
  
"You should of told her," James aid through clenched teeth.  
  
"I meant to…" Lily started.  
  
"Just finish the stupid detention assignment so we can both get out of here," James said while still staring coldly at the trophies. Lily felt as if her heart would give out at any time right about now. Lily picked up a cloth and started to polish. Soon after she checked her watch, and time was up. She threw down the cloth and walked slowly to her dorm, suppressing tears. As soon as she got far away from James, seeing that he hadn't got up yet, she broke out in tears. She went up against the wall and slid down, crying her heart out.  
  
After a while Lily got up and approached the portrait, wiping her tears with her sleeve. She took a deep breath and told the password, passing into the common room. Walking slowly, and looking ahead as she trudged up to her dormitory, tons of thoughts were going through her mind. ***How did I get myself into this? Now even James hates me.***  
  
Lily slowly creaked open the dormitory door, to see Marie on her bed looking up in plain fury.  
  
"Marie…" Lily said slowly.  
  
"Lily, just don't…" Marie said, closing her curtains around her. Lily crawled into her bed, closed the curtains around her, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Lily awoke to the sunlight pouring through the crack in the curtains. All the events that occurred last night came flooding back into her memory. ***Oh no!*** Lily sighed and got ready for one lonely of a day.  
  
Throughout the day, her classes were pretty much with Marie sitting with their other friends, and James completely ignoring her. She felt utterly alone, but Lily Evans of course had a plan. At lunch, instead of going to lunch, she headed up to her dormitory. In her dormitory, she closed the box full of chocolate frogs, James favorite, and addressed the letter. She smiled and put her hand across the message that said, You know who it's from, my dear, Meet me at 8:00 on the third floor. She laughed a bit and took a deep breath as the next class was nearing. ***Another lonely class to suffice, ah what fun.*** The day went by just like that, lonely and miserable. Lily hoped her plan would work, and if it didn't she didn't know what she would do. ***Probably jump into the lake and live with the Octopus. I suppose it won't be that bad…***  
  
It was nearing the end of the day, and Lily was casually walking up to the Gryfindor(A/N: sorry if I spelt that wrong! No time to check spelling) tower, and walked through the portrait hole. She walked up the stairway, approaching the door, and taking a deep breath. She opened the door, and say Marie looking at her with tears in her eyes. Lily felt tears flowing down her eyes too, as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Marie…." Lily said slowly.  
  
"Lily, don't say anything, it's all my fault. I should be happy for you. It's just…." Marie trailed off.  
  
"I know, Marie. I'm so sorry. I am lucky to have such a great friend. I should've stayed away. I'll never talk or kiss James again, if that's what you want…" Lily said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"No, no. You don't have to. If you're happy, I'm happy," Marie said through an over flow of tears.  
  
"Aw, you're the best Marie!" Lily said, jumping on her bed and giving her a huge bear hug. Marie held back a little.  
  
"But, did I ruin it for you two?" Marie sobbed.  
  
"Of course not, if anyone ruined it, it was me. I just hope he'll forgive me."  
  
"If he's smart he will!" Marie said with a smile.  
  
Marie, surprisingly helped Lily get ready to see James. Marie was enchanting Lily's tresses, while Lily was gabbing away on how sorry she was. Finally after a while of pampering, Lily was ready to go confront James.  
  
"Good Luck, Lily," Marie said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks!" and with that Lily headed for the third floor. She traveled through the usual obstacles of going through the portrait hole and up those ungodly stairs. She had finally made it to the third floor, at 8:02. She was panting because she was afraid she might miss James. She looked around frantically for James, and saw him no where. She was about to cry, but suddenly James appeared, as his invisibility cloak fell from him. He stood there staring at her for a moment.  
  
"I know I should've…."Lily trailed off, as James approached her. Lily attempted to try again, "I…" but got cut off.  
  
"Shhh…." James said, while putting his finger up to his lips. *** What's this feeling? It's different….different than I've ever felt….*** They both looked deeply into each others eyes, and slowly met to a kiss. The kiss lasted until Lily broke it, fearing she might die if she sustained it any longer. They both stood apart, still looking intently into each others eyes.  
  
"Lily…." James started, "I forgive you." Lily smiled, and saw James smile back. "We better get going, before we get another detention," James said softly.  
  
"Ok." James picked up his invisibility cloak, and put it over her too. Lily smiled as she felt James arm around her waist. They slowly made it down all three staircases, and were standing at the portrait, and James had put his cloak into one of his 'secret places.' He told her all about them. He had them for special purposes, such as getting caught, and for keeping anybody but him and his friends from seeing it. She looked intently into his eyes again, and they met for one more kiss, until they said the password, and walked through the portrait. Lily was grasping his hand, and they didn't care if anyone was down there, but it didn't matter cause everyone had gone to bed. They separated to their different dormitories, their hands breaking apart. Before they both were out of view of each other James whispered, "I love you…" and Lily whispered back, "I love you too…" and at that Lily walked slowly up the stairs, smiling.  
  
Lily walked into her dormitory, and saw Marie waiting on her bed, to hear from her.  
  
"Tell me everything!!" Marie said.  
  
"Tomorrow…" Lily said dazed. She crawled into her bed, and closed the curtains around her, and laid down. She grabbed her wand from her nightstand and tapped herself, transforming her pajamas on her. She smiled and slipped into a dream…….  
  
She looked at herself. She was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress, and James was standing next to her, smiling at her. Lily looked around, and saw Marie, her bride's maid….  
  
She smiled in her dreams. There's more to tell about the Lily's life, but those are other stories to be told…. 


End file.
